


勋珉 前一夜 （短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Relationships: Oh Sehun / Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 2





	勋珉 前一夜 （短篇）

金珉锡感到不安，非常不安，可以说极度不安。  
就这一晚，让他多累都睡不下。  
行李整理好了，人也准备好了，就是心思太多，脑袋闲不下来。

吴世勋打开房门就看到金珉锡在床上打滚着抓狂。  
心想这人怎么突然猫习性上身了，下一秒就看到那人滚下床了。  
“干嘛呢？”干脆弯腰把人抱起放到床上，随性地擦着湿发，却让金珉锡看愣了。

两人相对了好一会儿，吴世勋噗嗤笑出来，顺了顺金珉锡一头乱发，打算去把自己头发吹干，但金珉锡突然窜到他眼前，大眼瞪小眼的。  
“你真的想好了？考虑好了？真的是要这样做吗？”  
吴世勋这才明白过来。

金珉锡不是担心自己，而是担心他还是一时冲动。  
人生大事怎么能随便冲动呢？  
什么话都没说，稍微向前轻轻吻住金珉锡。

金珉锡感到自己的不安似乎被安抚，双手搭上吴世勋的肩，被动转为主动。  
吴世勋最抗拒不了主动的金珉锡，亲吻逐渐失控，正想把人压到时，一滴水滑过了彼此的嘴角。  
“噗。”稍稍分开，两人相视一笑，金珉锡说我给你吹头发吧。

吹完头发，两人肩靠肩坐在沙发上，看着电视里的综艺人尽责地在搞笑，可感觉什么都看不进。  
“其实.....我也挺不安，担心自己是不是真强迫了你。”  
金珉锡昏昏欲睡时，突然耳边传来吴世勋的低音炮，转过头才发现人靠在自己肩上。

手缓缓抚上吴世勋的脸，轻轻拍了下。“想想我们一路走来都不容易，最重要时候还是只想到对方，这是默契吗？”  
吴世勋手搭上金珉锡的，握在手心，和自己大手相比温暖又小，可是非常修长好看。  
“我爸昨天找我聊了大半天，总觉得我是不是太任性了，但我哥说了句话，我差点没忍住当场就要哭。”

直起身子，吴世勋依然握住金珉锡的手，像是陷入回忆里般声音变得轻盈起来。  
“他说，知道我不会一时冲动就放弃现有的一切，就为了一个人。”  
—你虽然不怎么对我表示亲近，但看着你对他的感情和眼神，那感觉就像你大嫂看我。  
“这么多年，只为了一个人.......”  
金珉锡转过身，吻上了吴世勋。

他懂，他懂的。看着长大的弟弟，虽然不是自家，但就是因为一起长大，他懂他。  
只是没想到，当这个弟弟长大了，身高也高过自己了，心思比自己更细腻成熟，还把对自己的友情升华成爱情。

吴世勋给他明示时，他没觉得反感，反倒是觉得这人好果断，能这么确定自己的心意。  
他从小到大也不是没谈过恋爱，可是也没深刻到能谈论未来的感情。  
他纠结过是不是自己没什么用心，还是对恋爱没什么想法.....直到吴世勋的表白，他才似乎知道什么是恋爱。

他并没有一开始就拒绝，也没拒绝吴世勋继续留在身边，就这么懵懵懂懂过了几年。  
吴世勋开始接受家里的事业，从底层开始做起，而自己从助教升到教练，两人的生活似乎有了变化。  
但没变的是吴世勋的感情。

“我以前还觉得你是不是满偏执的。”金珉锡低下头，“还是我太冷淡。”  
吴世勋重新吻上金珉锡，双手捧着他的脸，动作轻柔得让金珉锡忍不住情绪。  
“你不是冷淡，你只是都把自己放到最后，别人为先。你要是冷淡就不会让我缠着你了。”  
“你也知道自己是缠着我啊？”金珉锡索性坐在吴世勋双腿间，整个人放松地往后靠。

吴世勋有点不好意思的摸摸自己鼻子，“但没想到能等到你的回应。”  
金珉锡歪过头，“那时候你偷偷亲我的时候，我就弄明白了。”  
“你醒着？！”  
看到吴世勋一脸吃惊，金珉锡笑开了，“我的酒量比你好咧，只是不想让你再拼下去隔天难受，就假装要睡了呗。”  
站起身子关了电视，准备回房，却被吴世勋从后紧紧抱着。

“金珉锡你这爱逗人的心真是没变。”  
“没礼貌，我这叫逗吗？” 敏感察觉到身后的人有些变化，金珉锡赶紧推开人冲回房间，想把人挡在门外却不果。

把金珉锡压倒时，吴世勋见他眼眶泛红，“怎么哭了？”  
察觉自己还在情绪上，金珉锡只是摇摇头，拉下吴世勋的头，主动掀开彼此的欲望。  
在律动之间，吴世勋总是会亲吻金珉锡的无名指，像是在宣誓那样，硬是把金珉锡撩拨得更敏感。  
金珉锡也不逞多让的，时不时啃咬对方的耳朵与喉结，把他的欲望带到更高处。

褪去不安的爱和欲，让人不想停下来。

金珉锡梦到了他们到阿姆斯特丹后，吴世勋和他悠哉地坐在运河区小餐馆，两人无名指都戴着同款银戒。

吴世勋后来说，不是梦，是真切的。  
因为他会留在他身边，牵着他，带着他一起走。


End file.
